


The Sweet Escape

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Destiny's new life is fuller because of Matthew.





	The Sweet Escape

**The Sweet Escape**  
  
“Ow…Matthew!”  
  
“Uh-oh, Shaunie,” He kept his voice at a low whisper, lifting his daughter into the air and bringing her down only with her giggle became a little loud, “…you’re making it worse.”  
  
Bringing his child to his hip, Matthew made his way towards the living room. His eyes immediately spotted her seated on the couch, rubbing her shin and gesturing towards the toddlers scattered toys.  
  
“We had a play day, Des. It can get a little messy.”  
  
“I see this.” A huff left her lips as she gathered her calm, lifting her arms out towards their child and signaling to Matthew it was okay to come forward. Ignoring him as her eyes connected with her child, her voice went up a couple notes as she talked to Shaunie, “Did you have fun with Daddy today? Did he drive you up a wall like he does with mommy?”  
  
“I’ll have you know that not only was I perfect father today, but I also managed to be an okay boyfriend.”  
  
“Outside of the trashed living room, right?”  
  
“Never mind what the kitchen, your last complaint, looks like or that I got dinner waiting, right?” His announcement caused her eyes to widen with surprise, “Yeah, you can thank me later.”   
  
Destiny got up, following him into the kitchen, and her jaw dropped when she discovered everything he had said was true – all in its place and waiting for her arrival.  
  
“I’m not gonna guarantee any of it’s edible, but I did try and I got a second option on speed dial thanks to my mom.” Matthew noted the shift in her mood; saw her muscles tense and her eyes presented a thick mist, “What is it?”  
  
“I just keep thinking about—“ Her eyes sailed from the child resting her head on her shoulder to his awaiting gaze, “I’m so lucky.”  
  
“We’re lucky, Des.” Matthew wrapped his arms around his family, kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear, “This is how it was always meant to be.”  
  
Allowing his words to sink in, she tried to ignore the tears as they worsened and her eyes opened once more – greeted with an entirely new reality. There was no chaotic home, no familiar voice, just his silent presence still frozen in time before her.   
  
She was exhausted, still uncertain of what her future would entail. Any day she would be giving birth to their child, and she had to accept her present reality with a smile – living through each anxious day with only a fantasy of how her life should be.


End file.
